Festival de Cerulean
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Ash regresa de Sinnoh para hacer una confesión. ¿ Podrá hacerla? ¿O habrán nuevos obstáculos que se interpondrán en su camino? Oneshot. Pokeshiping-AAML-AshxMisty


**Festival de Cerulean**

"¡Es enserio Brock! ¡Actúo como un mayor idiota alrededor de ella!" gritaba exasperado el entrenador atreves del videoteléfono. Por su parte el criador se veía bastante aturdido, Ash en su mayoría del tiempo actuaba como idiota, pero que él lo reconociera es que el asunto estaba grave. "¡Tan solo estoy haciendo el ridículo!"

"Ash, es natural. De siempre he sabido que tienes una gran cantidad superior de arranques estúpidos alrededor de ella. Es decir, para mi verte en Hoenn y Sinnoh fue un cambio radical a tu comportamiento antes de que ella se fuera" explico su fiel amigo. "¿Pero cuál es el problema ahora? Antes tenías centenares de ataques estúpidos alrededor de ella. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?"

"Yo… yo… tú lo sabes Brock." Si, ese aviso nervioso de Ash le recordó la charla anterior, antes de que se separaran luego del final en su viaje en Sinnoh, con Ash entre los cuatro mejores de la liga. "Yo solo quería decirle mis sentimientos…" Un gran seño atravesó la cara de Ash. "Pero no puedo. Pensé que ella estaría sola. Esta todo este asunto del festival y además lo primero que veo cuando llego es a ese niño bonito de las islas naranja que…" Ash fue interrumpido por un gran movimiento del suelo.

_**¡BOOM!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash estaba emocionado, nervioso, asustado, entusiasmado, y muchas cosas más. Con cada paso a Cerulean, estaba un paso más cerca de decirle a Misty de sus sentimientos. Todos ustedes estarán sorprendidos, así es. El héroe de nuestra aventura finalmente ha reconocido sus sentimientos por la líder de gimnasio Cerulean. Su estadía en Sinnoh lo hizo madurar bastante, pensando en aquella persona especial y luego de una despedida de Brock, o futuro Medico Pokemon, Ash se dirige en compañía de su fiel Pikachu hacia su destino, sin saber que o quien les espera en aquel lugar.

El paseo hacia el gimnasio era un paseo a muchos recuerdos. Recordaba claramente las dos veces que había estado en esta ciudad. La primera vez, cuando enfrento a Misty y el Equipo Rocket intervino en la batalla y la segunda cuando Misty tuvo que dejar a su Horsea con sus hermanas. Más que nada recordaba la batalla que tuvo contra ella. Butterfree y Pidgeotto le habían ayudado.

"En verdad son muchos los recuerdos de nuestros viajes, ¿Verdad Pikachu?" le dijo el entrenador a su mejor amigo Pokemon.

"¡Pikachu!" respondió en el mismo tono melancólico. Era sorprendente como sin siquiera comunicar sus pensamientos podían estar en total sintonía. Era debido a los grandes tiempos juntos y al gran lazo de amistad que habían formado.

"Me pregunto cuanto Misty ha mejorado de la vez pasada, ¿Quieres combatir contra ella amigo?" preguntó el entrenador.

"Pika…" respondió desanimado.

"Aun no te gusta combatir contra ella, ¿Verdad?" le pregunto divertido, mirándolo de reojo. El ratón asintió. "No te preocupes, entiendo. Además que tiene de divertido luchar con alguien que ella sabe que es fuerte, quisiera asombrarla con nuestros nuevos amigos, ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Pikachu!" grito felizmente.

"Si, yo tampoco puedo esperar para…" se quedó mudo a falta de palabras.

Ahora, la vista del gimnasio y sus alrededores aturdió al entrenador. Estaba repleto de puestos de comida, concursos y muchas otras cosas. Era todo un festival y el gimnasio era el epicentro.

"Parece que estamos en toda una ocasión especial. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ver lo que celebran!" grito Ash corriendo hacia su destino junto a Pikachu en su hombro. En tan solo unos minutos llegaron a la zona sobrecargada de personas y con mucha dificultad se abrieron paso hacia el gimnasio.

"¡Misty!" grito el entrenador. Ante de poder preguntar su ubicación se topó con dos personas cargando un gran panel de cartón a la entrada. Reconoció a una de ellas de inmediato. "¡Misty!" grito otra vez, pero ahora con la persona que buscaba frente a él. A su opinión no había cambiado nada. Mismo peinado, misma estatura. La ropa que usaba era diferente, pero como siempre predominante el color amarillo. **[[N/a: Ropa de crónicas Pokemon, episodio de los Luvdisc]]** A su opinión, le quedaba muy bien.

"Eh, ¿Ash?" dijo confusa. Paro de cargar el panel de cartón, soltándolo de golpe. Se tardó unos segundos al creer la extraña realidad en el ambiente. "¡Ash!" de inmediato fue corriendo hacia el entrenador, pero se detuvo frente a él, quedándose quietos y en silencio. Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer, ¿Un abrazo? Jamás se habían abrazado antes, ¿Apretón de manos? Parecía demasiado poco. Hasta que Pikachu aliviara el ambiente, dando un salto hacia la entrenadora.

"¡Pikachupi!" grito feliz el ratón eléctrico mientras esta lo abrazaba.

"Pikachu" dijo igualmente feliz. "Se te ve fuerte Pikachu. Ash debe estar haciendo un excelente trabajo entrenándote y Brock en alimentarte" dijo divertida, mientras el ratón eléctrico se llevaba una pata a tras de su cabeza, como ejemplo de su entrenador, acción que siempre hacia cada vez que estaba avergonzado. "Y hablando de Brock, ¿Dónde está él?" pregunto curiosa. "¿Coqueteando con Joy en el centro Pokemon?"

"Hehe… No, fue a Pewter. Al parecer una enfermera Joy le recomendó hacerse doctor Pokemon y él se ve bastante serio en serlo" confeso Ash.

"¡Doctor Pokemon! Esa no la vi venir, pobre de las enfermeras, se les ve un futuro negro" Ambos se largaron a reír, Ash no había pensado en ello, y ahora todo tenía sentido, más aun que Brock estaría rodeado de enfermeras, era su sueño realizado. "Entonces… ¿Cuatro mejores en la liga Sinnoh? Nada mal."

El corazón de Ash se aceleró. Nunca noto lo bien que se sentía recibir alguna felicitación de parte de Misty. Tal vez antes no lo noto o no le importó tanto como ahora. "¿Viste mis batallas?" de alguna manera, al disgusto de Ash, eso sonó demasiado esperanzado para su gusto.

"No pude, tu sabes, los deberes de líder de gimnasio me mantienen ocupada. Pero Tracey y la Sra. Ketchum me mantuvieron al tanto. Derrotar a Darkrai y empatar contra un Latios, no espere nada menos de ti Ash. En especial si nadie en todo Sinnoh logro derrotar a Darkrai."

El ánimo de Ash fluctuó rápidamente de una caída libre al saber que Misty no lo había podido ver en acción y rápidamente recuperado ante sus palabras de felicitación. Era extraño, muy, muy extraño.

"Misty, necesito ayuda" comento una tercera voz. Alarmados observaron la persona. Misty se sonrojo ante la vergüenza, se había totalmente olvidado de él al estar frente a Ash. Este por el contrario se vio un poco ofendido. Le molesto haber roto su momento con la pelirroja. Lo peor es que este tipo se le hacía familiar.

"Lo siento Rudy. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Ash" se disculpó. En todo este tiempo, él joven estuvo cargando con el enorme panel de cartón solo.

"Espera Misty, yo ayudo" Rápidamente Ash se adelantó a la pelirroja, levantando su parte de cartón. "Espera… ¿Rudy? Eres… el… líder de gimnasio de las islas naranja" dijo Ash remontando su memoria mucho tiempo atrás.

"Así que aún me recuerdas" dijo el personaje cortésmente. "Veo que el campeón de las islas naranja ha llegado lejos."

"Eh, gracias. Nada que mis Pokemon y yo no podamos derrotar, ¿Verdad Pikachu?" El Pokemon en los brazos de Misty respondió con fuerza. Haciendo reír a su entrenador. "Entonces, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de las islas naranja?" pregunto dudoso.

"Solo visitando a la hermosa sirena de Cerulean durante su festival…" Eso dijo mirando directamente a Misty, quien se sonrojo de inmediato ante él alago. Ahora rápidamente la cortesía de Ash fue evaporada del ambiente. La vez pasada el combate contra el líder había distraído las emociones de estos momentos. Una furia irascible vino de su interior. ¿Cómo podía atreverse este sujeto a dirigirse a Misty de esa manera? "Y tu Ash, pensé que estabas en Sinnoh" El tono de Rudy seguía siendo cortes, provocando aún más enojo en el pelinegro.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde que visite a Misty. Y como aun no tengo ningún destino o aventura pronto, quise venir a visitarla" dijo manteniendo su sonriente actitud, pero le costaba, le costaba mucho. Al parecer no noto el tono de decisión al final.

Misty se sonrojo ante el alago de Rudy, no acostumbrada a ellos. Era verdad que ella sabía los sentimientos de Rudy por ella, pero ella no los regresaba. Ahora el tono que uso al final Ash la hizo sonrojar mucho más que cualquier alago que pudiera darle Rudy.

"_Quise venir a visitarla_"

"_¿De verdad quiso venir a verme?_" Una gran emoción acelero el corazón de Misty. Al ver al entrenador podía notar una potente emoción de furia en sus ojos, algo que trataba encubrir, pero que a ella siempre sería inútil. "_¿Celoso? ¡Ash esta celoso! No… es imposible_" se dijo impactada.

Misty estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto como ambos ya habían dejado su charla. "Misty" dijeron ambos llamando su atención.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto alarmada.

"Es solo que… no respondías" dijo Rudy.

"Misty, ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ash preocupado. "Estas toda roja."

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No pasa nada!" grito apretando más de la cuenta al Pokemon eléctrico. Este se logró zafar, asustado ante tanta presión. "Lo siento Pikachu" se disculpó la pelirroja.

"Bien…" dijo no convencido el entrenador. "A todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Jamás vi tanta actividad por aquí, ni siquiera por el espectáculo de tus hermanas." pregunto recordando todo el caos en el exterior.

"Es el festival de Cerulean. Es una vez por año; cuando viajábamos jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de venir mientras ocurría el festival." Explico la pelirroja. "Y siempre el gimnasio es el centro de atención. Los años pasados no tuve mucha ayuda, pero esta vez vino mucha. Rudy y Tracey vinieron a ayudar." Misty señalo por la puerta de vidrio del gimnasio. Allí estaba Tracey ayudando a Daisy cargando unos artilugios. "Debo decirlo, cuando llego lo único de lo que podría hablar era de tu batalla contra Latios y Darkrai, al igual que la batalla contra tu rival."

"¿Eh? Te enteraste también."

"Él es comunica bastante seguido con Brock. Es quien está más al tanto de tus batallas y aventuras." Respondió Misty en un tono que no noto tan amargo como Ash. "_Sabe mucho más de lo que yo sé de ti._" Pensó tristemente.

"Bien, supongo que tendremos tiempo de ponernos al tanto, ¿Verdad?" Al parecer Ash había leído su mente. "Ahora, ¿Dónde dejo esto?"

Luego de una charla ocasional mientras cargaban con el gran panel, se toparon con Tracey, quien charlaba alegremente con la hermana mayor de Misty. Les tomo unos segundos el ver al nuevo trio.

"¡Trajeron el panel! Déjenlo aquí." Ash y Rudy dejaron el encargo.

"¡Tracey! Me alegra verte." dijo Ash ya pudiéndolo saludar cortésmente.

"¡Ash! Pensé que estarías rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, todo el pueblo estaba hablando de tus hazañas en la liga Sinnoh." dijo estrechándole la mano fuertemente. "Ese Gliscor tuyo es todo un acróbata. ¿Podrías dejarme dibujarlo?"

"En cuanto terminemos esto."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De ese momento en adelante, todo fue en caída libre a Ash Ketchum. Desde ese momento muchos errores en sucesión le pasaron al pobre entrenador. Accidentes por doquier, y la constante coquetería de Rudy con Misty le desconcentraba aún más y enfadaba a más no poder. Esto ocasionaba que cualquier autocontrol o paciencia sé que le restara mucho más rápido. Respondía muy enfadado, y creaba diálogos muy cortos. Todos tienen un límite, incluso Ash Ketchum.

Misty estaba entrando al gimnasio para buscar unas herramientas que faltaban.

"Te esperare aquí hermosa sirena" dijo felizmente, buscando aquel sonrojo en la pelirroja. Esta sin voltear entro al gimnasio. Ash gruñía esperando a que Misty desapareciera de la vista. Daisy y Tracey miraron preocupadamente al entrenador, notando como se tensaba el ambiente de golpe. Incluso Pikachu se veía asustado.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?" grito el entrenador totalmente furioso.

"Sobre que…" dijo dudoso el líder del archipiélago naranja.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a ella de esa forma?" Ni Pikachu lo había visto tan desbordante en furia.

"Bien, ella no tiene novio. No creo que le importe…" El rechinar de dientes fue escuchado hasta por Rudy, pero no le dio importancia. "Y ella no es nada tuya además de una amiga, yo ando buscando ser mucho más que eso. Tú no eres nada más que un muchacho inmaduro."

"¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Misty es…!"

"Misty es que…" completo la nombrada. Ambos miraron a la pelirroja que ya había regresado y escuchado la parte final de los gritos del entrenador. "¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué estas gritándole a Rudy! Has actuado como un idiota todo el día. No eres más que un muchacho inmaduro." Ser llamado por Rudy era una cosa, pero ser llamado por Misty. Había escuchado en el pasado que ella lo dijera, pero jamás le había dolido tanto como esta vez.

Sin poder ver la a los ojos por la vergüenza se fue corriendo dentro del gimnasio.

Esto era nuevo para la pelirroja. Si algo conocía Misty de Ash, que él jamás escapaba. No pudo quedarse quieta viéndolo correr, tuvo que seguirlo a dentro. Dejando a un sonriente Rudy. Ash no era competencia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty busco por el gimnasio, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Ash no era de este lugar y no debería esconderse también. Su atención fue llamada cuando llego a la zona donde estaba el videoteléfono. Era Ash quien estaba hablando con alguien, curiosa se acercó a escuchar.

"¡Es enserio Brock! ¡Actúo como un mayor idiota alrededor de ella!" gritaba exasperado el entrenador atreves del videoteléfono. Se sorprendió al saber que estaba hablando con su amigo, el criador, ahora futuro doctor. "¡Tan solo estoy haciendo el ridículo!"

"Ash, es natural. De siempre he sabido que tienes una gran cantidad superior de arranques estúpidos alrededor de ella. Es decir, para mi verte en Hoenn y Sinnoh fue un cambio radical a tu comportamiento antes de que ella se fuera" explicaba su fiel amigo, mientras Misty escuchaba confusa. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? "¿Pero cuál es el problema ahora? Antes tenías centenares de ataques estúpidos alrededor de ella. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?"

"Yo… yo… tú lo sabes Brock." El tono tímido del entrenador llamo su atención mucho. Entonces si había una razón por la que actuaba como un gran idiota todo el día. "Yo solo quería decirle mis sentimientos…" Los ojos de Misty se abrieron. "_¿Sus sentimientos?_" esta esperanza que sentía no le gustaba. Ash no era de este tipo de persona, se había convencido de ello durante los años. "Pero no puedo. Pensé que ella estaría sola. Esta todo este asunto del festival y además lo primero que veo cuando llego es a ese niño bonito de las islas naranja que…"

Un temblor en el suelo paro su hilo de pensamientos. No podía haber un momento menos oportuno.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Los gritos de la gente la alertaron. Algo había pasado, de inmediato se fue corriendo, pero se asustó al notar que no estaban ninguno de sus Pokemon en el acuario. También estaba un enorme agujero en el techo del gimnasio, donde había sustraído a los Pokemon. Fue a donde se llevaba a cabo el festival. Se podía ver un tanque que se alejaba.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Misty, llegando junto a Rudy, Tracey y Daisy.

"El Equipo Rocket: Cassidy y Josh…"

"¡Mi nombre es Butch!" es escucho un grito desde el interior del bosque, que interrumpió la explicación de Tracey.

"Se robaron a todos los Pokemon. Los del acuario y a…" Otra vez Tracey no pudo terminar porque Ash llego de golpe a la escena.

"¡¿Qué ocurrió?" repitió la misma pregunta de Misty, pero mucho más alarmado.

"El Equipo Rocket. Robaron a todos los Pokemon…" dijo el criador un tanto más cansado de repetir lo mismo.

"¡Y Pikachu donde esta!" grito yendo al grano.

"También lo robaron" dijo Daisy.

"¡Arg! ¡Jessie y James lo pagaran!" grito el entrenador iracundo.

"Son los otros. Butch y Cassidy" agrego Tracey. "Debemos seguirlos rápidos o los perderemos."

Ash no pedio el tiempo. "¡Staraptor! ¡Gliscor!" Gliscor no tardo el lanzarse contra Ash, derribándolo. A pesar del momento de tensión, el resto se rió en la escena. Tracey se lanzó a dibujar al Pokemon, pese a estar de corto tiempo. "Gliscor este no es el momento." Pidió el entrenador, levantándose. "Necesito que tú y Staraptor busquen y sigan un tanque. Cuando uno lo encuentre, que el otro venga a avisarnos por dónde ir."

"¡Glai!"

"¡Stara!" asintieron ambos volando rápidamente.

"¡Pidgeot ayúdalos!" Rudy lanzo a su Pokemon ave.

Los tres Pokemon voladores se lanzaron al bosque en su ardua misión.

"¡Hay que seguirlos!" Grito Ash. El ruido de un auto llamo la atención de todos. Era un escarabajo descapotado, y conduciéndolo estaba Daisy: curiosamente llevaba unos lentes negros y unos guantes negros.

"¿Alguien pidió un aventón? ¡Ana la veloz los llevara!" dijo en un tono totalmente ajeno al de ella.

"¿Ana la veloz?" pregunto confuso el entrenador.

"Es un papel que hizo Daisy en una de sus películas" respondió divertido. "Ahora todos a bordo." Misty subió adelante mientras que atrás se subieron Ash, Tracey y Rudy en ese orden. "Ahora por donde vamos, el rastro llega hasta cierto lado…" en respuesta Gliscor vino volando del cielo.

"¡Gliscor!" El Pokemon en picada se estrelló contra Ash, aplastándolo. "Glai…"

"Gliscor, ahora no… ¿Podrías decirnos a dónde ir?" pregunto su entrenador un tanto fastidiado. Este sinceramente no era el mejor momento. Esta avergonzado y la pérdida de Pikachu, tan solo lo puso en un peor humor. Tanto los otros como su Pokemon notaron esta situación.

"¡Glai!" grito como un soldado, llevando su tenaza hacia su cabeza. Rápidamente se elevó por lo cielos, indicándole la dirección por donde ir a Daisy.

"Pensé que te habías hecho un mejor entrenador. ¿No deberías enseñarle mayor disciplina a tus Pokemon?" dijo Rudy despectivamente, aprovechando el momento de atacar al entrenador en estado bajo de ánimo. A la sorpresa de Ash, Misty fue quien salió a su defensa.

"En primer lugar: Podrán ser algo diferentes, pero si conozco a Ash, significa que ese Gliscor es muy fuerte. En segundo: Este no es el mejor momento para eso. No solo mis Pokemon y los del gimnasio fueron robados, también Pikachu." Se formó un denso silencio el resto del camino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Staraptor y Pidgeot rodeaban una cueva en la cima de monte luna. Al infortunio de los entrenadores ese lugar era bastante alto. "¿Y ahora como subimos?" preguntó Tracey. Entre tanto Ash regresaba a Gliscor y a Staraptor a sus Pokeball, sin olvidar el darles la respectiva felicitación por su gran trabajo.

"Tengo una idea. Tardaremos un poco, pero Pidgeot sería capaz de llevarlos uno a uno" dijo Rudy cortésmente.

"¡Torterra! ¡Yo te elijo!" En una acción incomprensible Ash llamo a la gran tortuga. "Suban todos a bordo."

"¿Y cómo nos subirá esa cosa? Con suerte se mantiene en pie" dijo Rudy ante la supuesta idea loca del entrenador. Un tanto irritado ignoro el comentario insolente de Rudy, subiendo sobre su Pokemon.

"Solo confíen" Sin esperar otra palabra Misty monto a la enorme tortuga, seguido de Tracey Daisy. "¿Vienes Rudy?" pregunto sin olvidar al último personaje.

"Creo que subiré en Pidgeot."

"Como quieras. ¡Torterra…!" grito con fuerza y entusiasmo el entrenador. "Sujétense con fuerza, será un viaje agitado."

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto la pelirroja dudosa.

"¡…Usa Treparrocas!" termino la orden Ash en respuesta.

Dando una gran sonrisa. "¡Teeerrrraaa!" El Pokemon extendió sus garras delanteras y traseras. De inmediato supieron porque Ash les dijo sostenerse. El Pokemon comenzó a escalar la enorme montaña con gran facilidad y lo que era más impresionante. Su velocidad aumentaba más y más, en lo que Rudy veía la escena con gran sorpresa. En menos de un minuto ya estaban en la cueva superior.

De un brinco, Ash bajo de su enrome tortuga. "¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto notando al resto de los pasajeros. Daisy estaba totalmente despeinada. Tracey todo tambaleante y Misty no estaba mucho mejor. "¿Pueden bajar?"

Tracey fue el primero en reponerse. Dio un torpe salto, para quedar junto a Ash, seguido de esto ayudo a la despeinada Daisy a bajar. Ash le imito ayudando a Misty a bajar, ayuda que esta, tan aturdida como se encontraba, no rechazo. Misty bajo, tropezando. Quien sostenía su mano logro agarrarla por los hombros.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ash, notando a la temblorosa Misty.

"He estado mejor" se quejó levantándose, para notar quien la sostenía. El sonrojo llego de inmediato. "Gracias" susurro.

"De nada" Al parecer el entrenador no noto nada fuera de lo común. "¿Puedes caminar?" pregunto preocupado.

"Si…" y Ash cuidadosamente la soltó. "Tu Torterra está muy bien entrenado" Alago la pelirroja. "No esperaba ese Treparrocas."

"Gracias" agradeció esta vez el entrenador. "Y gracias por defenderme sobre Gliscor. Sé que es algo consentido, pero es un gran Pokemon" dijo finalmente recordando la actitud de Gliscor. Sin esperar más regreso a Torterra a su Pokeball. "Hay que seguir."

"Si…" Murmuro Misty regresando a la normalidad. Rudy aterrizó de inmediato.

"Veo que me equivoque sobre ti Ash, lo lamento" dijo en un tono aparentemente de disculpa. Pero Ash podía ver que mentía. "Ese Torterra es muy potente."

"Gracias" gruño Ash. Para evitar estallar enfuria nuevamente se adelantó al interior de la cueva. Misty le siguió de cerca y Rudy se puso alado de ella. Atrás iban Daisy y Tracey. Dieron unos pasos. El lugar tenía unas luces a los costados. Se notaba que estaba habitado.

"Tengan cuidado, de seguro de que tienen tram-" La advertencia de Misty no alcanzo a ser terminada, cayendo por un enorme agujero. Por suerte nadie fue herido. "No puedo creer que cayéramos" se regañó. A un costado de la base del agujero había unos barrotes indicando que estaban en una celda. "No puedo usar a Gyarados, es muy grande" confeso la pelirroja.

"¿No esta capturado?" pregunto Ash curioso.

"Lo traigo conmigo por seguridad." Respondió desganadamente.

"Pidgeot no será capaz de romper los barrotes.

"No traje ninguno de los míos" confeso Tracey apenado.

"Pues déjenme intentar." Dijo Ash entusiasta. "¡Buizel! ¡Yo te elijo!" El Pokemon apareció, y no alcanzo ni a presentarse cuando fue rodeado por dos fuertes abrazos. Eran Misty y Daisy, quienes no se pudieron resistir al Pokemon acuático. "Chicas, creo que Buizel necesita aire."

"Pero es tan lindo" dijo Daisy.

"Si, yo lo vi en la Copa Wallace. No puedo creer que sea más lindo en persona" agrego Misty. El Pokemon de agua se veía bastante apenado.

"Después lo podrán ver. Ahora necesitamos salir de aquí" dijo Tracey intentando recuperar el foco de la situación. Finalmente ambas hermanas liberaron al Pokemon de agua. Este se distancio un poco para poder ver a sus 'captoras'. No tardo en lanzarse contra Misty por otro abrazo.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto sorprendida, pero más que nada divertida ante el afectuoso Pokemon. Ash solo suspiro.

"Tal vez use cierto anzuelo que me diste para capturarlo" se explicó evitando la mirada de la pelirroja.

"¿Eh? ¿La Mini-Misty que te di?" dijo alagada.

"Si…" dijo cortante. De inmediato se enfoco en Buizel. "Ahora necesito tu ayuda Buizel" dijo el entrenador decido. Notando la exprecion severa de su entrenador, solto su lugar feliz, para incier lo indicado. "¡Usa Golpe de Hielo en los barrotes!" El Pokemon no tardo impactar una zona del fuerte acero congelándolo. "Ahora rompelo con Explocion Sonica" Agitando su cola un par de veces lanzo dos ondas de choque contra los barrotes congelados. Fueron rotos de inmediato. "¡Bien hecho!" grita felizmente.

"¡Bui!" grito con orgullo, de inmediato corrió hacia Ash. Este pensando que lo venia a abrazar se agacho para estar a su altura. Pero esto nunca llego. Al voltearse noto que nuevamente abrazaba a la pelirroja. Dio un triste suspiro. "Regresa Buizel" El Pokemon desaparecio en un destello rojo. "Debemos buscar a Pikachu y a los Pokemon."

No alcanzaron a dar dos pasos fuera de la jaula cuando se toparon otra vez con el par de ladrones.

"¡Una explosión del pasado llega a su mente!" dijo la mujer rubia.

"¡Girando como giro bola rápidamente!" agrego el hombre.

"¡En la luna!"

"¡Y a cuya!"

"¡Que diversión!" gritaron ambos.

"¡Administrando justicia a toda velocidad!"

"¡Y mandando mucho a la suegra a volar!"

"¡Con noticias que harán que se paren!"

"¡El real Equipo Rocket está que arde!"

"¡Cassidy!"

"¡Butch!"

"¡Drapion!" se presentó el Pokemon veneno.

"Ya verán esos bobos y perdedores"

"El Equipo Rocket verdadero…"

"¡Ya llego!"

"¿Cambiaron su lema?" dijo dudosa Misty.

"Es el mismo que usaron en Sinnoh. ¡No tuvieron suficiente al molestar a los Hippowdon!" grito Ash enfadado. "¡Por que esta vez cometieron un grave error! Ya tengo suficiente con que Jessie y James estén tras Pikachu, no necesito otro par de idiotas" Misty y Tracey estaban sorprendidos. Ash jamás había actuado tan furioso.

"¿Entonces quieres a tu rata?" Una pared falsa tras ellos se abrió relevando todo un acuario de Pokemon dormidos y en una jaula aparte estaba Pikachu igualmente dormido. "Los somníferos impiden que te escuche. Pero si insistes, ven por él." Se regodeo Cassidy.

Ash dio un paso, pero Drapion se interpuso, amenazantemente. "Si quieren pelea la tendrán…" Pero Ash fue interrumpido por el brazo de Misty que le impedía avanzar.

"Calma Ash. Nos trajiste aquí y nos liberaste. Sé que Pikachu es importante para ti, pero no dejare que hagas todo el trabajo. También son mis Pokemon. ¡Ese Drapion va a caer!" grito la pelirroja. "Lamentaran el día en que pensaron robar a mis Pokemon. ¡Gyarados! ¡Yo te elijo!" Afortunadamente ya estaban en una caverna de mucho mayor tamaño, con lo que el gigante Pokemon se movía con gran libertad.

"Veamos si puedes contra Drapion. El jefe nos dio muchos Pokemon en nivel muy alto. ¡No tienes oportunidad!" grito Cassidy orgullosa.

"Eso crees. ¡Gyarados! ¡Lanzallamas!" El Pokemon exhalo fuertemente su aliento de fuego.

"¡Drapion! ¡Veneno Cruzado!" El lanzallamas fue totalmente parado por el ataque de Drapion. "¡Ahora Misiles Aguja!" En tan solo un par de segundos Gyarados fue totalmente bombardeado por los cientos de misiles blancos. La explosión no tardó en llegar.

"¡Gyarados!" Grito espantada su entrenadora.

"¡Termínalo con Veneno Cruzado otra vez!" El remate fue inmediato y Gyarados no pudo resistir. Estaba debilitado. Con un gruñido Misty lo regreso a su Pokeball. "Te lo dije niñita, estos Pokemon están entrenados por nuestro jefe en persona."

"No te preocupes sirena Misty. Yo saldré a tu rescate" dijo Misty en un tono de héroe. "Pidgeot, es hora" El Pokemon volador se lanzó contra Drapion. "Ataca con ráfaga." Una potente ráfaga de viento se lanzó contra el Pokemon, pero este no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo. "¿Ah sí? ¡Ataca con Doble Poder!" El Pokemon se lanzó en una estela amarilla.

"¡Tómalo!" Drapion rompió el Doble Poder con una gran facilidad, tomándolo entre las pinzas en su cola. "¡Ahora usa golpe veneno!" El Pokemon volador estaba de desamparado, fue un duro golpe directo. "Otra vez" agrego con diversión maliciosa.

"¡No! ¡Pidgeot!" El segundo golpe fue todo lo que pudo resistir. Seguido de esto Drapion lo arrojó al suelo. Indignado de su impotencia lo regreso a su Pokeball.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡En verdad que pensé que darían una mejor batalla!" dijo Butch burlescamente.

"¡Esto aún no se acaba! ¡Gliscor yo te elijo!" Tracey sonrió. Era como ver otra vez la liga Sinnoh y esta vez seria en vivo. "Derrotamos un Drapion una vez. Algunos pensaron que era suerte. ¿Crees que sea suerte?"

"¡Glai!" grito con una mirada seria. Este Gliscor era muy diferente al que vieron minutos atrás. Estaba totalmente enfocado en la batalla.

"¡Drapion! ¡Veneno Cruzado!"

"¡Gliscor usa Roca Afilada!" Los ataques chocaron al igual que con el lanzallamas de Gyarados. Una nube de humo fue formada en el centro. "Ya sabes que hacer, ¡Gigaimpacto!" Con eso Gliscor entro en la enorme cortina de humo.

"¡Espéralo Drapion!" De un costado y sin poder predecirlo se lanzó Gliscor contra Drapion. Impacto directamente en el centro de Drapion. Una segunda nube de humo se formó. "¡Ahora tómalo con tu cola!"

"¡Con Gigaimpacto Gliscor no se puede mover!" grito Misty alarmada.

"Esa fue una decisión tonta, va a quedar a merced de Drapion" Es verdad que Rudy quería que Ash perdiera, pero también quería que Misty recuperara sus Pokemon. Debía ganar.

"Calma y observen. Es lo mismo que hizo Ash en la liga Sinnoh" Tranquilizo Tracey al par, A la sorpresa de todos Gliscor salió de la cortina de humo en un acrobático giro hacia atrás. Tomando una gran distancia.

"¿Cómo se puede mover?" pregunto Misty sorprendida.

"Es la especialidad de Gliscor. ¡Combate Aéreo!" dijo Tracey, actualmente él dibujaba mientras observaba a y hablaba ante la brillante escena frente a él. "Usando el viento generado por el choque del ataque, Gliscor se aleja sin moverse. Es una de las técnicas que Gliscor aprendió del maestro Macann."

"¡No te escaparas rata voladora! ¡Usa Misiles Aguja!"

"¡Evade y usa Tijerequis!" No había que repetirlo. Moviéndose de arriba, abajo, izquierda a derecha, esquivaba cada uno de los ataque con gran facilidad. Misty y Daisy estaban anonadadas ante el baile infinito del Pokemon de Ash. Finalmente el ataque colisionó contra Drapion. Dando un resultado diferente a la vez pasada.

"Ahora es tu oportunidad. ¡Tómalo!" Esta vez era victoria para el equipo Rocket, o eso pensaron por unos segundos.

"¡Terminado con Colmillo de Fuego!" El Pokemon estallo en llamas, al igual que Drapion de Paul. En cuestión de segundo ya estaba derrotado. "¡¿Mejor que la vez pasada?" El Pokemon salto hacia Ash con entusiasmo. "Bien hecho Gliscor."

"Solo fue suerte de principiante" dijo Cassidy regresando a Drapion. "Pero ese era solo el primero. ¡Tyranitar! ¡Ataca!"

"¡Ve Electrivile!"

"¡Regresa Gliscor! ¡Ve Infernape!" El Pokemon de fuego chillo con fuerza. "Es hora de terminar con estos payasos. ¡Infernape usa Súper Golpe en Tyranitar!" El puño del primate comenzó a brillar.

"Tyranitar usa-"

_**¡Smash!**_

El primate hay había acertado el golpe noqueándolo de una sola vez. "¡¿Qué? Se suponía que era fuerte" grito Cassidy horrorizada. Todos estaban asombrados ante la velocidad del primate, y por supuesto también su fuerza. Solo basto un solo golpe para noquearlo.

"Aún tenemos a Electrivile. ¡Usa Impactrueno!"

"¡Escarbar!" El potente rayo no alcanzo a llegar, ya que el primate ya estaba bajo tierra. De inmediato dio un puñetazo proveniente del suelo. "Ahora lanzallamas"

"¡Cola de Hierro!" Infernape dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque de Electrivile, para lanzar el lanzallamas de forma directa. "¡Arg! ¡Golpe Trueno!"

"¡Bomba de calor!" El Puño trueno no fue rival para el ataque más fuerte de Infernape. El último Pokemon fue derrotado. "¡Mándalos a volar con Lanzallamas!" Sin piedad alguna, el primate envió a sus enemigos por los aires.

Al fin habían ganado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya estaban de vuelta. Los preparativos también, gracias a que el resto de la gente continúo ayudando, a pesar de la ausencia de las personas principales. El regreso a Cerulean fue bastante silencioso, fuera de los coqueteos constantes de Rudy, que ni Misty o Ash hicieron mucho caso. Ash aún estaba avergonzado por sus palabras anteriores a todo el caos Rocket y Misty pensaba respecto a lo que escucho durante su charla con Brock.

"_¿Tiene sentimientos por mí? Pere que clase…_" Entonces lo noto. Ash parecía observarla cada vez que ella volteaba, su mirada indicaba que quería hablar con ella a solas, pero cada vez que se atrevía a abrir su boca, Rudy se interponía. "_¿Cómo se supone que hable conmigo cuando Rudy siempre se interpone? Si él no puede yo lo haré_" Se dijo decidida. "Ash, podemos hablar por unos minutos… a solas" agrego mirando de reojo a Rudy.

"Seguro…" hablo bastante contradictoriamente inseguro.

Ambos caminaron a una zona lo suficientemente aislada en el gimnasio.

"Bien Ash, habla…" dijo dictatorialmente la pelirroja.

"¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?" pregunto dudoso.

"No te hagas… desde que regresamos te he notado que quieres decirme algo. Ahora estamos a solas…" Por alguna razón Ash no quería hablar, no le gustaba que fuera en este tipo de circunstancias. "Si sirve de algo escuche tu conversación con Brock." Entonces la cara de Ash tomo un tono escarlata profundo. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" pregunto sinceramente, y en un tono muy suave.

Ash empuño sus manos.

"Bien… tu…" trago con fuerza, había llegado la hora. No como había esperado, pero llego. "Creo que eres… no… sé que eres una gran entrenadora. Una gran persona, inteligente, fuerte, sincera…" inicio bastante torpe. "Sé que también gruñona, te irritas con facilidad, gritas mucho..." A la enternecida Misty, se le evaporo todo lo enternecida al escuchar esas palabras. "…Pero es lo que me gusta, me encanta de ti. Tu no cambiarias por nadie y yo no lo haría. Tú eres tú. Y a tu manera eres tú, aunque te tardaras se lo demostraste a tus hermanas. Y aunque nadie lo crea y aunque haya dicho todo lo contrario en el pasado, digo que es mentira. Tú eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido. Puede que me haya tardado tiempo, pero nunca he estado más seguro. ¡Te amo!" Al gusto de Misty debió terminar en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. "Pero sé que soy tan solo un muchacho inmaduro que le grita a todo el mundo, que no puede soportar el hecho de que otro hombre se fije en ti, tanto como sé que tú nunca te fijarías en mí, por eso me voy ahora. Me iré a mi siguiente aventura para olvidar todo esto y circular con mi vida que…"

"¡Ash!" interrumpió la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué?" grito enfadado.

"Cállate…" Antes de que pudiera replicar, la pelirroja le beso, rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fue un beso suave, dulce y que el entrenador tan aturdido no pudo responder. Lentamente la pelirroja se separó, dejando al aturdido entrenador.

"Por qué fue…" Antes de que pudiera seguir se acercó otra vez besándolo, brevemente y logrando callarlo.

"Hablas mucho" dijo simplemente volviéndolo a besar. En esta vez logro responder, regresando el abrazos alrededor de su cintura. La pelirroja se volvió forzada a gemir. Era una reacción muy profunda, algo que había esperado hace mucho tiempo y que se proponía a disfrutar cada segundo. Esta vez fue mucho más largo.

"¿Esto significa algo?" pregunto dudoso.

"Que todo lo hayas sentido tu… yo ya lo he sentido desde el principio" Y por cuarta vez sus labios se encontraron. Movieron sus cabezas de lado, y moviéndose hacia el cuello del otro, adaptándose a la suave sensación profunda. Contra su voluntad se separó. "Ahora deberías buscar algo que ponerte…"

"¿Ponerme para qué?" pregunto dudosos.

"Para el festival idiota, no llevare a mi novio en algo tan indigno como ropa de entrenador. Soy la líder del gimnasio Cerulean y debo dar el ejemplo." Dijo besándolo brevemente para finalmente romper el abrazo.

"¿Novio?"

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**¿Me creerían que esto lo soñé hoy? Lo se, apesta, pero aun así los comentarios son bien recibidos. no, no habrá continuación. Es solo un Oneshot aleatorio que afortunadamente soñé y escribí en un dia. Espero que al menos sea un poco interesante a ustedes. El proximo capitulo de Sinnoh: camino a la elite ya sale. esperen solo unos dias mas. Hasta entonces me despido. **

**Saludos y Comenten**

**Reviews Aqui  
l  
l  
l  
V **


End file.
